


Jupiter's Gone

by Allura99



Series: Jupiter's Gone [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: A Crystal Tokyo fic. Sailor Jupiter has died and her five daughters must confront her killer.
Series: Jupiter's Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880023





	1. Chapter 1: Jupiter's Gone

The sounds of footsteps bounced off the passage walls. Each echo reverberated in her head as she fought to maintain control of her emotions. Her business was of the up most importance.

They approached a massive arch. A servant announced the arrival of the delegation from Jupiter. Bowing to the king and queen, she and her sisters crossed the expanse of the large chamber to the thrones and bowed again.

“Leda,” Neo-Queen Serenity greeted, “it is nice to see you. How is your mother?”

Here was the moment that she dreaded for the entire journey. “My mother is gone, Your Highness.”

“Gone?” Serenity gasped, losing the regal composure that had been so difficult for her to obtain. “Sailor Jupiter’s gone? How?”

“She had received a message that she wouldn’t discuss it with anyone at all. She left several weeks ago and has not come back.”

“Then how do you know she has died?” Endymion asked.

“We have had dreams, Your Highness,” Leda explained, “the Princess of Mars and myself. Each dream shows her defeat in battle. And I have been visited by her spirit.”

“Are you sure it was Lita?” the king pressed.

“Yes, and Princess Rei is certain also. It was my mother’s spirit that directed us here. She said to give this to you.” Leda gave Sailor Jupiter’s transformation pen to the queen. “She said that you would know what to do.”

Serenity studied the transformation pen, remembering the numerous times that Sailor Jupiter had saved her and the other scouts. Endymion squeezed her shoulder, understanding what was running through her mind. Serenity smiled at him weakly and then faced the delegation again.

“Leda, I see you have brought your sisters with you. I welcome you all to Earth and to Crystal Tokyo.”

Leda watched as her four half-sisters thanked Serenity. Elara, the youngest, was still wide-eyed at her side. She understood. The splendor of the palace easily outshone anything on Jupiter.

“I wish there were better circumstances surrounding your first visit to Crystal Tokyo,” Serenity stated. She looked at the transformation pen again. “Your mother was right, Leda. I do know what to do.”

She rose from the throne. “In tribute to what Lita has done for me and the rest of the Scouts, I will continue her legacy.”

Before anyone could comprehend the queen’s meaning, she held up the Silver Crystal and filled the room with painfully bright light. Jupiter’s transformation pen floated from Serenity’s hand and glowed in the light of the Silver Crystal. Then, there was a flash of green light.

In Serenity’s hand were four transformation wands in various shades of green and a sparkling green crystal. She walked down the steps of the throne until she was level with young women. She smiled at them, innocently proud of the gifts in her hand.

“In honor of your mother, I will make you Sailor Soldiers, if you will accept the challenge.”

She turned to Caitlyn, the tallest of the group. The girl’s dark green eyes reminded her of Jupiter’s color and her long, black hair hung to her waist. “Caitlyn, do you accept?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Serenity handed her the darkest transformation pen. The symbol was a star. “Caitlyn, you are Sailor Callisto with the power of the night sky. To transform, say ‘Callisto Moon Power.’ Understand?”

Caitlyn nodded, staring at the transformation pen with awe.

“Try it out,” Serenity said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Callisto Moon Power!” Caitlyn transformed into Sailor Callisto. Her suit was dark green with black bows and her earrings were stars. Her black hair was tied back with a dark green bow.

“Wow.” Sailor Callisto looked at herself and then at Serenity in surprise.

“The commands for attacks will come to you,” Serenity explained, “but don’t try them in here.” Callisto smiled, heeding the warning.

Serenity turned to a girl with brown, medium length hair and blue eyes. “Lysia, do you accept?”

“I do, Your Highness,” she said solemnly.

“You will be Sailor Lysithea with the power of the ocean.” Serenity handed her the blue-green transformation pen. “To transform, say ‘Lysithea Moon Power.’”

“Lysithea Moon Power!” Lysia emerged as Sailor Lysithea. Her uniform was sea green with light blue accents. Part of her hair was pulled back with a light blue clip while the rest fell to her shoulders in waves.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she said, bowing. Serenity nodded back at her.

Serenity turned to Ilene.

“I accept, Your Highness,” the young woman said before Serenity even asked her. Serenity smiled at her willingness and gave her the bright green transformation pen.

“Ilene, you are Sailor Io, wielder of the powers of earth. ‘Io Moon Power’ will cause your transformation.”

“Io Moon Power!!” Sailor Io’s mahogany hair became braided and tied with a bright green ribbon. Her earrings were daisies, and her accents were yellow. “This is great.”

“But it is also a great responsibility,” Serenity warned.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Io answered, but she continued to smile.

“Elara, do you accept the challenge?”

“Yes, Queen Serenity,” the young woman with curly, dark brown hair answered.

Serenity handed her the yellow-green transformation pen. “You are Sailor Europa, the one of healing. But you will also be able to do harm, so be cautious with your powers. Transform!”

“Europa Moon Power!” Elara’s suit had white bows and her boots came halfway up her thighs. Her curly hair was in a bun but a few tendrils escaped. “Thank you.”

Serenity turned to Leda. “I did not leave you out, Leda. Because of your birthright, you will have special powers.” She opened her palm to reveal the green crystal. “This is the Jupiter Moon Crystal.” She waved her hand and the gem was surrounded by a golden brooch.

“As your mother’s heir, you are Neo-Sailor Jupiter with the powers of thunder and lightning. To transform, say ‘Jupiter Star Power.’ However, you are also Sailor Leda, the soldier of storms. To become Sailor Leda, say ‘Leda Moon Power.’”

Leda fingered the locket that Serenity pinned to her collar. “I don’t know what to say, Your Highness.”

“It’s okay, Leda.” She hugged the young woman briefly. “Transform,” she urged.

“Leda Moon Power!” Leda’s hair was brown and wavy, much like her mother’s, but it hung down her back instead of a ponytail. Also, Leda’s colors were dark green and navy blue, and her earrings were raindrops. “Thank you, Queen Serenity.”

“You are all welcome. As a group, you can teleport by pooling your energy and saying ‘Moon Sailor Teleport.’ But don’t go, yet. You will have an advisor. Cynthia!”

A gray cat with a crescent moon on its head approached the queen. “Your Highness,” she answered.

“You are the advisor to the Moon Sailor Scouts. Do you accept?” Cynthia bowed her head and stood in the center of the Scouts’ circle. “Good.”

The queen faced the young women once more. “Be careful. I hope you never have need of your powers. Now teleport home.”

“Thank you, Neo-Queen Serenity,” Leda said.

“Moon Sailor Teleport!”

Serenity began sobbing once they were gone. Endymion touched her shoulder and she turned, burying her face in his chest. He held her as she cried, releasing a few tears of his own.

“She’s gone! I can’t believe,” she said after a few moments. She wiped away some tears. “Do you think I did the right thing? I mean I am putting them in danger this way. Whoever had the power to defeat Lita has to be very powerful.”

“No, you are protecting them by giving them their powers. Lita would understand.”

“I miss her so much already. Leda has her strength. She will be a much better leader than I was.”

“Yet, as strong as they are, they will need a protector.”

“I will find them one,” she promised, “but the best one is already taken.”

She turned and faced the spot where the girls teleported. “Good luck,” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Eve of Battle

Leda fingered the gold brooch now pinned to her shirt, staring into the garden from the wall where she was perched. The sunset had given the garden an air of mystery, deepening and increasing the shadows. Being alone had given her a much needed opportunity to think.

‘There is so much I don’t know,’ she thought to herself.

All that she had concerning her enemy was a name, Nadomus, and the vague memory of a face. Remembering Nadomus chilled Leda to the bone, causing her to rub her arms in spite of the summer evening. Even in the safe world of her dreams, his presence radiated pure evil. The battle, which she was sure would come, would not be easy.

What should she do? Should she search for Nadomus or let him come to her? Would he challenge her like he had her mother? Why had he challenged Sailor Jupiter in the first place? There were not any answers, only more questions.

She would wait a week, she finally decided. If Nadomus had not challenged her by then, she would search for him. Either way, she had an opportunity to do some planning.

“There you are,” a voice called. Leda turned and watched as a tall, auburn-haired man came and sat down beside her. “I have been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing out here by yourself?”

“Thinking, Paul,” she answered, looking back at the sunset.

“By the look on your face, it can’t be happy thoughts. What to talk about it?”

She studied her best friend for a moment and then shook her head. “Not right now. Later,” she promised.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he answered.

They watched the sun finally slip below the horizon. The peaceful scene made her uneasy. Whatever is going to happen will happen soon.

She rose to her feet, followed by Paul. “Let’s go in,” she said. “I have some business that needs to be taken care of very soon.”

“Anything that I can help you with?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said, studying him once more. “Race you to the door!” In a flash, she was gone, Paul chasing behind her.

* * * * *

Leda and Paul entered her study, locking the door to ensure their privacy. Leda sat down behind the oak desk while Paul occupied one of the visitors’ chairs. Glancing through the familiar stacks of paper, she saw a plain, unaddressed envelope.

“Nadomus,” she whispered, opening the envelope flap with her fingernail. Her hands shook slightly as she read the challenge. Nadomus was challenging her and her sisters. They were to meet in a day’s time on Pluto’s moon, Charon.

“What’s wrong?” Paul asked, concerned by the shaking of her hands and the ashen pallor of her face. “Leda?”

“Oh.” She looked up at him in surprise, folding the letter neatly and placing it back in the envelope. “Nothing really. Just some official business I will need to take care of.”

She paused, looking at the envelope again. “Paul, can you find my sisters for me and ask them to meet me in here? We will need to be alone.”

“Of course. I am on my way.”

“Thank you.” He left the room, softly shutting the down behind him. Leda’s eyes fell back on the envelope. The challenge altered her plans considerably.

* * * * *

She rose stiffly from the chair, finally completing the last-minute arrangements. She stretched, working the protesting muscles of her back, shoulders, and neck. She would have no problems sleeping tonight.

There were only a few hours for her to sleep before the departure. She had sent her sisters to bed hours earlier, promising to retire shortly herself. ‘Best laid plans,’ she thought.

She turned off her desk lamp and crossed the room. But she paused at the door. Giving the familiar study one more glance, she turned off the light and quietly pulled the door closed behind her.

She crept down the hall silently, secrecy being key to all their plans. Yet, Leda paused outside one door. Pressing her head against the cool oak wood, she knew she couldn’t open it. Paul was notorious for being an unusually light sleeper.

“Goodbye, dear friend,” she whispered. “Don’t do anything stupid for my sake. Jupiter will need you if anything should happen to me.” She fingered the door lovingly. “Farewell.”

She continued toward her room. The halls were empty and she slipped silently into her room to get what rest she could. Dawn was steadily approaching.

* * * * *

Paul tossed in his bed, a nightmare taking control of his dreams. Leda was standing before him, saying goodbye. She wouldn’t tell him where she was going, only shaking her head before fading into the blackness of the nightmare.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” a cold male voice mocked. Laughter, hideous laughter, echoed within his skull. Frantically, he tried to search for her.

“Don’t.” Her voice so weak, it was barely audible. “For my sake.” There was an unearthly pause. “Farewell.”

Paul sat up in bed, trying to slow his breathing down. The nightmare was so strange, completely unlike anything he had had before. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he debated on what to do.

Realizing that he wouldn’t sleep for a long time, he threw on some clothes. He left his room, immediately heading for Leda’s room. ‘This is stupid,’ he thought. Yet, he knew he would not sleep unless he knew she was there, safe and asleep.

He paused outside her door, listening for any evidence that Leda was inside. The rustle of bedclothes confirmed the royal heir was asleep. ‘She is the royal heir,’ he reminded himself. Feeling a little dumb, he went back to his room.

In his bed, Paul stared at the ceiling for hours. Finally, shortly before dawn, he fell asleep. Gratefully, he woke up hours later with no memories of any new nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Protector

“What do you mean they are gone!” Paul bellowed, slamming his fist against the table. The elderly minister quivered, frightened by such an outburst from a usually quiet young man. “They couldn’t have disappeared! Where are they?”

“I-I-I don’t know.” Paul stared at him expectantly. “I was on-only left m-my orders, sir. Lady Leda gave them to me herself.”

Paul drummed his fingers restlessly on the table. It didn’t make sense. Leda and her sisters had a planning session last night and then they had disappeared this morning.

There was no word of explanation. Leda had given orders to Duthbert and walked into the gardens. ‘Well, she isn’t there now,’ Paul thought sourly.

“Did she leave anything else, Duthbert?”

“Who, sir?”

“The Queen of England,” he answered sarcastically. “Lady Leda, of course!”

“Only a message to be delivered to Neo-Queen Serenity in Crystal Tokyo.”

That surprised Paul. Why had Leda sent a message to Neo-Queen Serenity? She had only been to court a few times. Whatever is going on, and he intended to find out, maybe she would be able to provide a few answers.

“Duthbert, prepare whatever is necessary for a journey to Crystal Tokyo.”

“Who is going, sir?”

“I am. Hurry, Duthbert. It may be more important than what we both think.”

* * * * *

The prospect of going to court terrified Paul. Princess Lita had held her own court, but the all formalities were not observed. He prayed that he could perform all the duties correctly.

A servant announced his presence to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Paul crossed the chamber and bowed to the monarchs. They smiled at him, waiting to learn the purpose of his visit.

“Your Majesties, I am Paul Rodan. I am most fortunate to serve the Princess of Jupiter and her daughters.”

“You are most welcome to Crystal Tokyo, Paul,” Serenity greeted, liking the young man already.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” He bowed again for good measure. “I am here out of concern for Princess Lita’s daughters.”

“Please explain,” Endymion asked.

“Lady Leda and her sisters have disappeared, Your Majesties. They had a meeting last night, and they left early this morning without any explanation. Some of the orders Lady Leda left concerned the succession of power, if she-if she should not return.”

“So it has happened,” Serenity whispered, turning to face Endymion. “I never imagined it would be so soon.”

“Your Majesties, please, I beg you, tell me what has happened to Lady Leda and her sisters. I must know what has happened to her-to them.”

“He’s the protector, Serenity.”

“Yes, you are right, love.” She turned to Paul. “I will tell you what I know. Princess Lita is dead, Paul.”

His jaw dropped in shock. “How?”

“She was defeated in battle,” Endymion answered. “Leda and the Princess of Mars have had dreams of her death, and Leda has been visited by her spirit.”

“That is way they came here,” Paul said mostly to himself.

“Yes,” Serenity replied gently. “In order to protect them, I gave them their power as Sailor Soldiers. We all realized that this new enemy would not be satisfied with one victory. I assume that since they have left, they have received a similar challenge.”

“You haven’t received the message from Lady Leda?”

“No, but we shall check.” She turned to an attendant. “Check for a message from Jupiter, Vailis.”

The young woman curtsied and left through a side door. Within moments, the capable servant returned with an envelope. “Apologies, Queen Serenity. They did not realize the urgency.”

“Thank you, Vailis.” Serenity opened the letter, reading it quickly. “They have gone to Charon to confront Nadomus. Leda has asked for us to guard Jupiter in her absence.”

“Surely there can be something done to help them, Your Highness?” The thought of Leda fighting an enemy drove him nearly mad. Why hadn’t she told him? Did she not trust him?

“Yes, there is. I have provided the Sailors with an advisor, Cynthia. But,” she studied him closely, “perhaps something more could be done.”

“I will do anything,” Paul answered readily.

“You must be certain,” Endymion cautioned.

“I have never been more certain in my life.” Paul looked Endymion in the eye, accepting the evaluation by the king.

“Yes, he is the protector, Serenity.”

Serenity rose, raising the Silver Crystal above her head.

* * * * *

The bright light finally receded and a caped figure dressed in black replaced Paul in front of the rulers. The lining of the cape was green and he wore no hat. The white mask covered his whole face, only exposing his eyes, mouth, and chin. He held a cane, twirling it experimentally.

“You are now Ganymede, the protector of the Moon Sailors,” Serenity explained.

“You shall be able to transform at will,” Endymion said, continuing the explanation. “You will know when the Sailors are in danger and where to find them. It is your obligation to help them at all costs, including giving you life if need be.”

Ganymede nodded. “I understand, Your Majesty.”

“I will send you to Charon so you may begin your duties. Good luck, Ganymede.”

There was a flash of light from the Silver Crystal and Ganymede was gone. Serenity fell limply into her throne, Endymion immediately beside her. “Charon was further away than I thought.” She smiled weakly at him.

“Tell me they will be fine, Endymion,” she said.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Have hope, Serenity. Always have hope.”


	4. Chapter 4: Initial Confrontations

“Man, does this creep know how to pick them!” Callisto exclaimed, eyeing the dismal landscape with disgust.

“Be on guard,” Cynthia warned.

“The whole planet is dead,” Sailor Io stated. “Very little plant life at all.”

“Sailor Europa, any signs of animal life?” Sailor Leda asked.

A visor covered Europa’s eyes and she scanned the whole area twice. “No animal life forms for fifty miles in any direction,” she answered sadly. “You almost have a feeling that this was once an inhabitable place.”

“Cynthia, can you provide any information?” Sailor Leda asked, turning to the team’s feline advisor.

“Not much,” she answered, leading the team down what could have been a road at one time. “Charon is the moon of Pluto. Sailor Pluto is the guardian of time and is usually on guard at the gateways of time. She rarely comes back to Pluto, let alone Charon.”

“A perfect situation for an opportunistic, homeless villain,” Leda muttered.

“Hate him even more already,” Callisto added.

“Keep your eyes open and your guard up,” Leda warned and the conversation died.

* * * * *

Ganymede surveyed the area, straining his senses. ‘The Sailor Soldiers had been here,’ he thought. He turned and began walking in the same direction that they had. With any luck he could catch up and safely follow them without their knowledge. He quickened his steps, wanting to ensure that Leda and her sisters were safe.

* * * * *

“Oh, my,” Sailor Lysithea said, peering into the ancient ruins of a building.

“Now we know that Charon was at one time inhabited,” Sailor Europa commented. “But where did all the people go?”

“Still no plant life. The whole moon seems dead.” Io shook her head sadly.

“No wonder,” Lysithea said. “There is very little water as far as I can tell.”

“Well, don’t have to worry about doing any damage,” Callisto quipped.

“Quiet,” Leda ordered. “I thought I saw some movement.”

The Sailors took battle stances, peering into the gray gloom of Charon. A few moments later, several gray figures emerged from the shadows of the abandoned buildings. They steadily approached the circle that the Sailors had formed, each facing outward in a different direction.

“Europa, are they alive?” Leda asked, her voice low.

“Interesting,” Europa said, almost completely to herself. “They are mobile but are not alive.”

“What do we do, Leda?” Callisto demanded, watching the gray men come closer. A glob sailed past Callisto’s shoulder, as similar attacks were flung at the Sailors.

“They’re definitely hostile,” Europa said, dodging multiple attacks.

“That’s all I needed to know,” Callisto replied. “Callisto Sky Illumination!”

The flash of light stunned the attackers, allowing Leda to get an estimate of the attackers’ numbers.

“Great, at least thirty, if not more,” she mumbled, eyeing the two approaching her. “Cynthia, find a safe place.”

“What?” the advisor demanded.

“Now!”

The gray cat ran toward a vacant building, blending into the shadows. Satisfied that Cynthia was somewhat safe, Leda focused her attention to the battle. “Leda Hail Hurricane!”

Several glowing chunks of ice smashed into the two figures before her. Their gray forms started glowing before disappearing in a flash of white light. However, more attackers appeared to replace them.

“Callisto Meteor Smash!”

“Lysithea Tidal Tsunami!”

“Io Deep Fissure!”

“Europa Hatred Healing!”

“Leda Torrent Tornado!”

The attacks destroyed their targets, but new attackers replaced the ones destroyed. The Sailors were tiring from the unfamiliar strain of battle. Something would have to give soon.

“Io Sailor Surround!” A massive wall of earth rose, shielding the Sailors from the attackers. “It will hold them for a while.”

“What are we going to do?” Lysithea asked, panting. “We can’t hold out much longer.”

“Maybe we can,” Europa said, moving to stand in the center of her sisters. “Europa Energy...”

“Europa, no!” Leda cried.

“Enrichment!” Yellow-green light surrounded the Sailors, increasing their energy. The light faded, and the sisters stared at Europa. She smiled broadly and then collapsed. Leda caught her before she hit the ground.

“More bad news,” Callisto said, drawing everyone’s attention. “Io’s wall is weakening.”

The wall was slowly disappearing and the numerous attackers were becoming visible.

“Everyone prepare for a massive assault. Get ready to fire back,” Leda ordered, still holding Europa in her arms. Leda looked down at her brave sister with a mixture of worry and admiration. “Europa, wake up. Come on. We are going to need you.”

Europa’s eye lids fluttered before she opened them completely. “Did it work?” she asked weakly.

“Yeah, but if you do anything like that again without my permission, I’ll harm you myself.”

Europa nodded and slowly stood on her feet. “I’m ready,” she said, standing erect.

“Sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay,” Leda said, smiling at Europa. “When the wall finally gives way, be ready.”

The wall disappeared, and the Sailors began their attacks.

“Callisto Starlight Blast!”

“Io Earth Eruption!”

“Lysithea Aqua Annihilation!”

“Europa Cold Sleep!”

“Leda Torrent Tornado!”

For once, the number of attackers stopped growing. Yet, each had at least two attackers left to destroy. To her dismay, Leda saw that Europa was quickly tiring.

“Time for an upgrade. Jupiter Star Power!” Leda became Neo-Sailor Jupiter. “Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!”

An electrical dragon appeared and swallowed her attackers. Certain that they were destroyed, Jupiter ran to help a very weak Europa.

“Europa Cold Sleep!”

One of the attackers froze in place, while the other still advanced. Unable to gather enough energy for a command attack, Europa began to fight physically. However, the punches and kicks hardly slowed the attacker and Europa was now barely dodging its hits.

“Europa, move!” Europa obediently ran, leaving the attacker confused. “Jupiter Thunderbolt Crash!” The surprised gray figure did not dodge the attack and was destroyed. Jupiter eliminated the one that Europa had frozen.

Jupiter glanced at Sailor Europa, ensuring that her youngest sister was okay. A glob hit Jupiter squarely in the back, knocking her to the ground. She rolled over in time to another heading toward her. There was no way she could dodge it in time.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. She turned and faced her rescuer. Expecting one of her sisters, she was amazed to find herself in the arms of a masked man.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

“Ganymede, a friend,” he answered. He waved his hand and three gold stars appeared. He flung them at some approaching attackers, destroying them on contact.

His eyes were so familiar to her. “Have we met before?”

“I can’t say,” he said, turning away.

“You mean you don’t know or you won’t.”

Her answer made him smile. She always did have that effect on him. Reluctantly, he set her on her feet and released her.

“Will I see you again?”

“We shall see,” he replied. “Good luck, Neo-Sailor Jupiter.” He slipped into a shadow and disappeared.

She stared into the shadows for a moment, hoping to catch another glimpse. “Thank you, Ganymede,” she whispered. Then remembering her sisters, she rejoined the battle.

A figure in the shadows smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: The Question of Faith

A mist surrounded Leda as she walked toward the lone building in front of her. 'When did I change back into Sailor Leda?' she wondered. The echoes of her boots against the ground was the only sound.

Where were the others? The mist hid everything, encasing her in oppressive silence. She continued walking, compelled to enter the lone building. A sense of dread increased with each additional step toward the building, yet she could not stop.

“Is anyone here?!” she called. There was not even an echo to answer her. She shivered, continuing her approach toward the building. Evil, she thought. Something evil is waiting for me.

As she came to the building, she noticed it that it could have been a palace at one time. Yet, whatever had destroyed the Charon civilization, it had left its mark on this place as well. She felt a sudden chill as she entered through the shattered oak doors.

Leda passed through several dimly lit halls, still compelled by some force. She wished she had a light, but there was only varying degrees of shadows. At last she came to another set of doors, the ebony structures torn from their hinges.

She crossed the large room, noticing a gray circle of light in the center. She walked straight toward it and stopped when she reached the center. She peered up, but she couldn’t find a source of the light.

A figure appeared from the shadows. It was tall, towering over Leda. It was dressed entirely in black, with a top hat pulled low to shadow the face. It slowly circled her, just staying outside the circle of light.

“Greetings, Lady Leda,” the figure answered, bowing slightly. “I am glad to see that you have arrived here.” The baritone voice did not have an echo despite the walls of the rooms. “You know who I am.” It was a statement, rather than a question.

“Nadomus.”

He tipped the hat back, exposing his angular face, the same face from her dreams. He smiled, his gray eyes menacing. “Then, you know why I have brought you here.”

“I am to battle you, as my mother did.” Her voice sounded lifeless and distant to her own ears. She tried to shake her head but she couldn’t move. She was force to face him.

“Good,” he answered, the wicked smile slightly increasing. “You are a credit to your mother.”

“Why are the others here?” she demanded.

He frowned. “I want them here.”

“That is not an answer.” Slowly she began to regain some control over herself.

“Such spirit. Such impressive spirit,” he said to himself. “Your sisters are here, Lady Leda, to provide additional entertainment after your demise.”

“I wouldn’t plan on it so soon.” She glared at him, hating his arrogance.

“Really?” he asked in a cool tone. He snapped his fingers and Leda screamed in pain. After a moment she sank to her knees. Her screams echoed off the walls, pounding her ears.

He snapped his fingers again. Leda fell further on the floor before him, on her hands and knees, struggling for each breath. He stepped into the circle, a few inches from her.

She looked up at him, at the black mask of a face that the light caused. He reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet. He drew her face within millimeters of his.

“I have great power,” he said, twisting her hair tighter in his hand. “You have only had a small taste of it.” He smiled and threw her to the floor. “I await our meeting, Leda. Till then.” He tipped his hat and disappeared into the shadows. Still on her knees, she began to cry.

* * * * *

Neo-Sailor Jupiter studied the sky, watching the lighting shades of gray that indicated the Charon morning. She had been awakened by Callisto, who had heard her crying in her sleep. Not wanting to discuss the nightmare, Jupiter took watch, allowing Callisto to sleep.

“It was more than just a dream,” she whispered. Her legs had new scrapes, ones that were not from the battle. She rubbed her arms to fight a sudden chill and turned to gaze at her sisters.

Europa and Io were sleeping soundly, recovering from the drains of their defensive measures. She and Callisto agreed to keep watch while the others slept in an almost complete, abandoned building.

She had let Callisto sleep longer than her watch warranted but Jupiter hated the prospect of sleep. She looked up at the sky again, realizing that while she had been awake for hours, dawn was still a considerable time away.

She sat down on a nearby hunk of rock, turning to face the shadows of a neighboring building. “I know you are there. You can come out.”

Ganymede slowly emerged from the shadows and stopped a few feet away from hers. “How did you know I was there?”

She gestured for him to sit down beside her. He sat on a rock opposite her, instead, propping the cane against the rock by his hip.

“I have premonitions,” she answered, watching his face for a response.

“Premonitions?” His voice only betrayed a slight hint of surprise.

“Mostly feelings, but sometimes I have visions.”

“Like your dream?” The question made her grasp, but she quickly regain control of herself. “I heard you cry while you slept,” he explained.

“So you watch us from a distance?” He gave no answer. “What happened to me tonight was no dream,” she said.

“Care to talk about it? It may help.”

“I,” she paused, debating whether to discuss the event with him. No, she wouldn’t trust him, a stranger, so soon. She deliberately changed the subject. “I wonder what kind of man dresses in a cape, appears to rescue damsels in distress, disappears without a trace, only to be discovered watching them while they sleep.”

“A friend, as I have told you before.”

“I have only your words.”

“No, you have my actions, also. I saved you once. I will again if necessary.” He rose, grabbing his cane. “Trust is a precious commodity, Neo-Sailor Jupiter. I realize that. But certain situations call for trust.”

“Unquestioning trust is faith, Ganymede.”

“Then have faith, Jupiter. So long.” He vanished into the shadows of the nearby buildings.

“There are too many unknowns for me to have faith.” She peered into the nights, lost again in unhappy, troubling thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: The Loss of One

“We must be prepared for another attack,” Cynthia said, as they walked along what was once a road. “Neo-Sailor Jupiter, are you sure that this is the right road?”

“Yes, Cynthia,” Jupiter answered, becoming annoyed. The feline advisor had asked the same question three times. “I know that this is the way.”

“The way to what?” Callisto asked before turning to look behind the group. Everyone was searching for a hint of another sudden attack.

“I’m not sure,” Jupiter replied.

“That’s okay,” Lysithea soothed. “You’ve always known what to do in difficult situations. It’s kind of comforting in a way.”

“Yeah,” Io seconded.

“Thanks.” She turned her mind to other things, like how to get her sisters off Charon before they encountered any additional dangers.

* * * * *

“Another town,” Lysithea remarked sadly. She gingerly touched the remains of an exotic flower, only to watch it crumbled to dust. “What could have destroyed the entire civilization without notice?”

“Cynthia, do know anything about a possible civilization on Charon in the past?”

“There were several kingdoms throughout the solar system during the reign of the Moon Kingdom. Most of those places were destroyed by the Negaverse, especially the outer kingdoms.”

“So, these remains are centuries old,” Io said, awed.

“Several centuries, if they are from the Moon Kingdom,” Cynthia added.

“We may never know,” Jupiter said with a touch of mourning in her voice. “It must have been an incredible fight.”

“What makes you say that?” Callisto asked.

“There is a sense of profound grief and injustice still here.”

“Does it ever drive you crazy?” Europa asked. “I mean having all these feelings and dreams that you can’t explain.”

Jupiter paused before answering. “Sometimes I forget that others don’t have these premonitions. I have had them all my life. I have become used to them, I guess.”

“You’re a stronger person than I am,” Io said.

“No, not stronger, Io,” Jupiter answered softly. “Just different.”

Jupiter became absolutely still, a chill running up her spine.

“Callisto, I need a flashlight,” she ordered.

“Got it” was the immediate reply. “Callisto Sky Illumination!”

“They are definitely out in force,” Io remarked as they each took a count of the numbers of the approaching Graysons, as Europa had named them.

“There are at least twenty in the immediate area,” Europa stated, scanning with her visor. “More on the way.”

“Callisto Starlight Blast!”

“Cynthia, go! Get out of here! NOW!” Cynthia obediently scampered into a building. “Jupiter Thunder Crash!”

“Io Earth Eruption!”

“Lysithea Tidal Tsunami!”

“Europa Cold Sleep!”

The sisters became separated as the battle continued. Slowly, Jupiter was being backed against a building. “Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!” The creature appeared, devouring several of the Graysons, but more crowded around her.

“Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!”

She threw the charged ball of white energy in the middle of the approaching Graysons, eliminating a large number. She looked down a street and saw more groups pouring into the abandoned city. The reinforcements had arrived, she thought bitterly.

A group of gold stars rained on the Graysons before the attackers were destroyed an instant later. Jupiter looked up to the roof of the building behind and saw a now familiar caped figure.

“I said I would save you again, Neo-Sailor Jupiter, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

“Thank you, Ganymede,” she called, smiling.

“You’re welcome. Take care.” He jumped from the roof, and she lost sight of him.  
Glancing around, she noticed that he was helping Europa quite a distance away.

A gray glob landed against the wall near her head, drawing her attention back to the situation at hand. Another crowd of Graysons were coming toward her. She eradicated several before she felt a knot in her stomach.

“Cynthia!” she called, racing across the city at a dead run. She found the cat running down a street, dodging globs from the Graysons. “Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!”

The attack vaporized some of the pursuers but not all of them. Before she could attack again, a Grayson appeared from an alley, grabbing Cynthia by the neck.

“Kitty,” it said in a guttural tone. Smiling wickedly, it slung the cat across the street into a building. The sound of cracking bone sliced the air, sickening Jupiter.

“Jupiter Dragon Degeneration!” Several electrical dragons appeared, surrounding each Grayson. Then there was a flash from each and only a pile of ashes remained.

Jupiter ran toward Cynthia, kneeling by the creature. She knew by the odd angle of the head and shoulder that her neck was broken. Sobs racked her body as she cried, bowing over the cat.

* * * * *

Ganymede found her much later, rocking Cynthia’s body in her arms. Gently, he eased the body out of Jupiter’s arms, as the sisters approached. Tears followed down their faces but none could react otherwise. Ganymede produced one of his stars, holding it up for Jupiter’s approval. Slowly, she nodded.

“For a friend who died in battle.”

He placed the star on the cat’s head. There was a flash of light and then Cynthia was gone. Ganymede rose to his feet and reached to help Jupiter up. With his arms still around her, he led her into the shadows.

The others watched, realizing that Jupiter needed to be alone. Silently they walked to the edge of town to find a suitable camp. Tears flowed all the way.

“There will be plenty of water now,” Lysithea said.

* * * * *

“There is nothing to fault yourself for,” Ganymede said softly, the two of them sitting on a large chunk of rubble. “She knew what she was getting herself into.”

“No, she didn’t!” Jupiter cried vehemently. “None of us knew! All she knew that we were new soldiers who need an advisor. That’s all she knew!”

She bowed her head. “That’s all we knew,” she added softly.

“She knew of the risk, Neo-Sailor Jupiter,” he said. “Like the rest of you did. As I did. Before each of us embarked on this mission, we knew of the risk of death. Yet, we still came.”

“Why did you come here? Who sent you, Ganymede?”

“Always tough questions from you, Jupiter.” He squeezed her shoulder before rising. “Maybe one day I can answer them, but not now. Too many cares are upon your shoulders now to add one more.”

Smiling gently, he reached to help her up. Slowly they made their way back to the others. The sisters were silent, their faces gleaming with tears.

“I will guard you tonight, so all of you can get some sleep. Take care, Sailors,” he said, slipping into the darkness.

The Sailors sadly entered the building for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Foe and Friends

She was back in the circle of gray light as Sailor Leda. Nadomus stood outside the circle, slowly pacing in front of her. His eyes never left her face.

“It pains me to see you so grieved, Lady Leda. But, surely you have lost a pet before,” he said mockingly.

Leda literally swallowed down the urge to spit in his face. “What do you want? Why are you doing this?” she demanded.

“Have we forgotten our lesson so soon?” He snapped his fingers, merrily watching her convulsions of pain. When Leda was on the verge of passing out, he snapped his fingers again, stopping the torture.

Leda groaned softly, trying to pull herself off the cold stone floor. Nadomus entered the circle, eyeing her with interest. He grabbed her hair, yanking her to her unsteady feet. He twisted her head so she faced him.

“You are in no position to make demands of me, dearest Leda,” he said, his voice ice cold. “Yet, I will answer your questions. I want fun, and that is why I am doing this.”

“I am no man’s entertainment,” she said, emphasizing each word.

“Elara really must be the smartest one,” he said. “But I am a teacher at heart and do enjoy a challenge.” He released her head and stepped outside the circle. Leda steeled herself for the coming torture as he snapped his fingers.

He was mildly surprised when she didn’t scream. Slowly, she collapsed unto the floor, the pain steadily increasing. Once again, before she passed out, he snapped his fingers, ending the assault.

He didn’t enter the circle. She felt compelled to look at his face. He smiled when she was finally able to look at him.

“I will warn you now, Leda. I love a challenge and you definitely prove to be one. Oh, and I will be having more fun with you and your sisters. Like I did with the cat.”

* * * * *

No one woke her from the dream. Nadomus had dismissed her. She slowly rose and staggered out of the building into the night. She collapsed unto a rock and leaned against a wall. She noticed that there were new burns on her arms.

“How am I going to explain what is happening?” she said, peering at a bleeding wound on her leg.

“You could try explaining it to me,” Ganymede answered, appearing in front of her. He knelt by her leg, examining the wound. “What is going on? Who is attacking you in your sleep?”

He took a strip of cloth from a pocket and bandaged the wound. Satisfied that the bandage would stay in place, he sat down beside her. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Nadomus,” she said, looking away from his ice blue eyes to the night. “He is the one who killed my mother and the one who challenged us.

“When I dream, I am compelled to go this large room in what could have been a palace. There is a circle of light in the center of the room. When I reach the center of that circle, I can’t move to get out of it.”

“What happens?” Ganymede watched every motion of her face.

“Nadomus appears, taunting me. If I demand anything or refute anything he says, I am punished. He snaps his fingers and I am overcome with pain. But he always stops before I pass out.”

“How many times have you been visited?”

“I have been to the circle twice and that is since we arrived on Charon. I have seen his face in dreams of my mother back home.” She continued to stare at the night sky. Then she turned to him, choking on a sob. “Oh, Ganymede, what do I do?”

She put her face in his chest and began to cry. He put his arms around her, trying to comfort her in anyway that he could. After a few minutes, she pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said, embarrassed. “Everything seems to be happening at once.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, Jupiter,” he answered sincerely. He looked at the sky, noticing the coming of the dawn. “You need to rest. I don’t believe there will be anymore attacks in your sleep now.”

She rose and walked to the opening of the building where her sisters were sleeping. She paused. “Ganymede, I wanted to...” She turned but he was already gone. “Thank you.”

* * * * *

They rose an hour after dawn, following a path that Jupiter had chosen. Each of the sisters noticed the new wounds but knew not to open the subject. They traveled silently, rarely looking away from the road before them.

“We’re nearing it,” Jupiter said, pausing in the middle of the road.

“Near what?” Callisto asked, stopping right behind her.

“The place that we are suppose to meet our challenger,” she answered, never looking away from the horizon. “Promise me, all of you, that you will leave if the situation becomes too much.”

“What? No way, Jupiter,” Callisto said. “We came to defeat this nut, not to tuck our tails up and run.”

“You didn’t come here to die, did you, Callisto?” Jupiter demanded, spinning to face her sisters.

“What about you?” Lysithea asked.

“What will you do?” Io queried.

“Yeah, Jupiter. Are you planning to bail, too?” Callisto stared at her, waiting for an answer.

“It’s different for me. I am the oldest. I was the one who should have been challenged.”

“But you weren’t the only one challenged,” Europa said.

“That was a mistake. Please, leave now! This road leads to pain, destruction, and death. I will not see another one of you die!”

“We are in this together, Jupiter,” Io said.

“For the whole deal,” Callisto added. Lysithea and Europa nodded.

“Please!” Jupiter begged.

“Jupiter! They are right!” Ganymede appeared, walking toward the group. “Nadomus is attacking you alone for a reason.”

"Why?” she asked.

“If he weakens you, then the rest of us are weakened, too.”

She stared at him, obviously confused.

“Don’t you see?” he continued. “You are the leader, the focal point. It’s a good tactic. However, he made a mistake by challenging the five of you together. Together you will be able to defeat him.”

Jupiter looked at the others who were nodding.

“There is strength in numbers and in love, Jupiter,” Ganymede said. “Remember that.”

“He’s right, Jupiter,” Europa said, placing her hand gently on her sister’s shoulder. “Together we’ll be unstoppable.”


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

The five Sailors with Ganymede entered the empty courtyard, peering into the shadows for any sign of enemies. The sound of their footsteps against the broken pavement was the only noise. Like the rest of Charon, this place seemed dead.

“This is the place,” Jupiter said. “This is where I am taken in my dreams. He’s nearby.”

“Good,” Callisto replied, eyeing the battered palace before them. “I can’t wait to get this over with.”

There was a rush of wind. Dust blinded them briefly before it settled. A woman with wild red hair was standing before the entrance of the palace. She walked slowly toward, studying each sister with interest of a bug collector.

“So, these are the daughters.” She circled the entire group, stopping in front of Callisto. “I shall enjoy defeating you.”

“Dream on,” Callisto growled.

“Save you energy,” a baritone voice called.

“Nadomus,” Jupiter said before the tall man appeared in the courtyard.

“A pleasure to see you so soon, Leda,” he greeted. “I thought I might provide some entertainment for you and your sisters.”

He jumped and floated in the air above the palace’s entrance. “You have already met Nova.” The red-haired woman made an elaborate bow. “Allow me to introduce the others.”

A man appeared dressed entirely in gray. His light blue hair shifted in the light breeze. He stared at the girls with no emotion at all. “This is Neptis.”

“And here is Nectra.” A woman with dark green pigtails appeared. She twirled a small staff expertly and struck a pose.

“Then, let’s not forget Necron.” A lanky man with pale skin and yellow eyes appeared. He bowed and then stood motionlessly.

“And let’s just throw in some Graysons for fun.” A group of fifteen gray figures poured into the courtyard.

He smiled, surveying the opponents happily. “Enjoy yourselves. And if any of you should survive, I’ll be waiting in the palace. Adieu.”

“I’ve got Miss Bad Hair Day,” Callisto announced, facing off with Nova.

“Neptis is mine,” Lysithea stated, approaching the blue-haired man.

“I’ll play with Pigtail Girl,” Io said, rewarded with a smile from Nectra.

“I’ll take Necron,” Europa said, following him to a corner of the courtyard.

“The more, the merrier,” Jupiter muttered, preparing herself to face the Graysons.

“So, you wouldn’t mind a partner?” Ganymede asked, taking a place by her side.

She smiled. “Of course not. After all, this is supposed to be a party.”

The battle began. The sisters were scattered throughout the courtyard, battling their enemies. Anger drove Jupiter as she began eliminating the Graysons, avenging Cynthia.

“Jupiter Thunder Crash!”

The first wave of Graysons was blasted. Those that were not completely destroyed were destroyed in the next attack from Ganymede. She gave him a quick smile of thanks before returning to face her enemies.

As they fought, she still couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew Ganymede from somewhere else. The feeling was stronger now that she was fighting besides. But how?

Before she could pursue the thought further, she felt a knot in her stomach. “Callisto!” she called. She tried to run to her sister but the Graysons blocked her way.

“Get out of the way!” she screamed. “Jupiter Dragon Degeneration!”

She ran through the ashes, crossing the courtyard to Callisto. As she approached, she saw that Nova had a badly burned Callisto in a headlock.

“That was fun,” Nova mocked. “But playtime is over.”

“I agree,” Callisto answered. “Callisto Celestial Phoenix!”

“No!” Jupiter cried as a wall of fire surrounded the two. The fire and Nova disappeared, and Callisto collapsed unto the ground. Jupiter ran to Callisto. Kneeling, she placed Callisto’s head in her lap.

“Callisto,” she whispered, stroking her sister’s singed black hair. “Please stay with me.”

“Hey, Jupiter,” Callisto answered weakly, smiling. “I’d love to, but I think there are other plans.” Her eyelids fluttered once and then her eyes closed.

“I will destroy Nadomus for this,” Jupiter vowed, gently placing her sister on the pavement. Jupiter crossed Callisto’s arms on her chest. Rising, she surveyed the battle.

“Lysithea!” She turned and found her sister on her knees before a weak but smirking Neptis.

“No one has ever defeated me,” he said, a ball of blue energy growing in his hand. “But you were the closest.”

“No, I will be the first,” she answered. “Lysithea Leviathan Liquidation!”

A huge serpent of blue energy appeared, coiling around Neptis. Realizing that defeat had come, he flung the ball of energy at Lysithea, who was too weak to dodge the attack. The two flashes of blue light were blinding.

Jupiter blinked her eyes furiously, trying to clear her vision. When she could see, she saw Lysithea in a heap on the pavement. She stretched Lysithea flat against the pavement. The pale face of her sister brought tears to Jupiter’s eyes.

Graysons surrounded the two, coming closer and closer. Blinded by tears and anger, Jupiter attacked viciously. “Jupiter Thunderclap Zap! Jupiter Dragon Degradation!”

As another wave of pain gripped her, Jupiter realized that this was another form of attack of Nadomus. She noticed that Io had already fallen, but Jupiter also saw that Nectra’s staff was lying on the pavement.

Turning, she found that Europa was leaning against a building for support, facing a partially frozen Necron. Jupiter ran to her sister’s aid, realizing that she was already too late.

“Try your Hatred Healing, Europa,” Necron sneered, black balls of energy appearing in his outstretched hands.

“I’ll show you a new trick,” she answered calmly. “Europa Death Siren!”

A strange hum filled the air as a black mist swirled around the pair. It was a moment before Jupiter realized that the screaming was from Necron. The mist disappeared, leaving no trace of Necron.

Jupiter caught Europa before she slid down the wall. “Elara!” Jupiter cried.

“Leda, it’s okay,” she said, weakly wiping away a tear from Jupiter’s face. “I must give you something.”

“No, Europa. You will NOT!”

“Defeat Nadomus for all of us.” She closed her eyes. “Europa Energy Enrichment!”

The yellow-green glow dimmed, lingering a moment around the sisters for a moment. Crying, Jupiter laid her sister on the ground as she had done the others. She rose, facing the palace where Nadomus was waiting.

“I am coming for you, Nadomus!” she cried as she ran into the dark entrance of the palace.


	9. Chapter 9: The Question of Faith Resolved

Jupiter ran down the halls, barely aware of her surroundings. Her desire for revenge blinded her to everything else at the moment, even reason. She suddenly tripped on a chunk of uneven flooring. She skidded for a distance before stopping, scraping her body in several places.

A pair of hands gently lifted her off the floor, brushing stray hairs away from her face. "Stop for a moment,” Ganymede chided. “If you face Nadomus in your current state, you will be defeated.”

“What do you care, Ganymede?” she yelled, throwing his hands off her. “What is at stake for you?”

“More than you realize, Jupiter,” he said softly. “There is a lot at stake for the both of us.”

“I guess I am to take that on trust or faith,” she spat.

“Take it however you will, Neo-Sailor Jupiter,” he said, anger seeping into his voice. “I am not your enemy here. The real enemy is waiting for you. You know that and you are scared.”

“How dare you suggest that I am scared!” she cried, raising her hand to slap him.

Ganymede saw the motion and grabbed her wrist before she could complete the action. “It’s okay to be scared, Jupiter, but only if you are brave enough to admit to yourself.”

He released her wrist, which dropped limply to her side. Jupiter leaned against a wall, watching Ganymede warily. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself.

“You’re right,” she said softly, looking at the floor. “I am scared.”

He stepped toward her, making her met his eyes. “That’s why he visited you in your dreams, Jupiter. He’s scared of you. He wanted to intimidate you before you had a chance to fight him.”

He inched closer. “He has no power over you, Neo-Sailor Jupiter. Remember that and you will win.” Before she even realized it, he kissed her. “For luck, which you will not need.”

“Will you go with me?” she asked without thinking.

“As far as I can,” he promised.

With renewed strength, she walked down the corridors with Ganymede, prepared to face her enemy.

* * * * *

“This is the antechamber,” Jupiter explained. “The larger room beyond is where I meet Nadomus in my dreams.”

“It must have been beautiful,” Ganymede murmured, glancing at the remains of the room’s furnishings. “The people must have been prosperous here. It’s so sad that it was destroyed. So many lives gone forever.”

“You’ll soon join them,” Nadomus stated, suddenly appearing before the pair. He eyed Ganymede with contempt. “I really hadn’t expected your friend to survive, Leda. I must have underestimated him.”

“You have underestimated about a lot of things, Nadomus,” Ganymede said, his voice cold with challenge.

“Maybe,” Nadomus conceded, “but such mistakes are easily remedied.”

Ganymede tensed for the attack. However the circle of light surrounded Jupiter. She screamed as pain coursed through her body.

Ganymede ran to the circle, using his weight to throw Jupiter out of light. He became trapped in the light. Soon pain was enveloping everything.

Jupiter looked up and was horrified to see Ganymede in her place in the circle. She jumped to her feet. “Jupiter Thunder Crash!”

Nadomus barely dodged the attack. The circle of light vanished and Ganymede fell to the floor. Jupiter rushed to his side.

“Enough of this,” Nadomus growled.

Ganymede saw Nadomus make a gesture toward them. Instinctively, Ganymede placed himself in front of Jupiter, taking most of the blast. The force of the attack knocked the two into a wall and they fell to the floor.

Jupiter recovered first. She found Ganymede sprawled on his stomach. His mask was a few feet away. “Paul, are you okay?”

The question startled the both of them. He turned to her, reaching for his mask and not finding it. He tried to smile.

“It is you,” she said in disbelief. “I should have known, because of your eyes. No one has your eyes.”

“I am sorry that you had to find out this way,” he said.

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling. “I’m glad it was you.”

“I do hate to break up this happy little reunion, but there is still some unfinished business. Let’s remove the interloper.”

Nadomus threw an energy ball, which grew in size as it approached Paul. Paul cried out in pain as he became encased with the ball, black flashes of light burning various parts of his body.

“Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!”

The unexpected attack hit Nadomus in the shoulder, burning him. He threw another ball of energy, which she dodged. Clutching his injured shoulder, he disappeared.

The ball around Paul disappeared. With a groan, he collapsed to the floor. She knelt besides him. ‘Like I had with her sisters,’ she realized sadly. Burns covered so much of his body that she was afraid to touch him.

“Don’t cry, Leda,” he whispered hoarsely, calling attention to her unnoticed tears. “Not over me.”

“I will cry over whoever I want to, Paul Rodan,” she stated between sobs. He smiled, laughing weakly. “Besides, if I shouldn’t cry over you, who should I cry for?”

“I am sorry about everything,” he said, ignoring the question. “I just wanted to help you and your sisters.”

“You have. You saved us several times. We wouldn’t have made this far without you.”

“You are so very beautiful,” he told her, brushing a lock of her hair from her cheek. He closed his eyes, the hand falling limply to his body.

“Paul, wake up! You are not getting away from me so easily!” She shook him gently for a minute before he opened his eyes again. “I love you, Paul. You have to know that.”

“I have always loved you, Leda.” He smiled at her even more weakly this time. Then, he pressed one of his stars into her hand. “And I always will,” he whispered and then slipped into unconsciousness.

“Rest, Ganymede,” she whispered.

She rose, turning to face the entrance of the main chamber. Nadomus was waiting for her, she thought. She looked at Ganymede’s star where it rested in the palm of her gloved hand. The words of a new transformation came to her mind.

“Jupiter Moon Crystal Power!”

Sailor Jupiter Moon appeared where Neo-Sailor Jupiter had stood. Her uniform was like Sailor Leda except there were smaller pink bows on top of the navy ones. Her tiara had a large center green stone with smaller blue stones.

Her gray eyes stared steadily into the awaiting room. “I am ready, Nadomus. Let the battle begin.”


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Confrontation

“My, I believe you do have an identity crisis, my dear,” Nadomus greeted, standing in the center of the room. “What am I to call you now?”

She approached the outer edge of the gray circle and stopped, fighting the compulsion to enter it. Her halt caused a look of surprise to cross his face, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance.

“I am Sailor Jupiter Moon, guardian of Jupiter and her satellites. I fight for honor, justice, and love. And for my loved ones, I WILL DESTROY YOU!”

“Pretty speech. Can to back up your words?” His icy tone put her on guard.

To justify her hunch, a black ball of energy flew at Jupiter. Due to her stance, she easily dodged it, retreating away from the circle of gray light.

She still had Ganymede’s star in her hand, safely clenched in her fist. The words of a new attack echoed in her mind. “For you, Paul,” she whispered.

The star floated at the tips of her extended two fingers. She raised her hand above her head, posing for the attack. “Ganymede Love Strike!” The star flew at Nadomus, attaching to his shoulder. There was a flash and an exclamation of pain. She saw that Nadomus was now clutching a bloody shoulder.

“That was foolish, my dear.” His eyes were slits in anger. “Very foolish.” Nadomus produced a whip and lashed at Jupiter. The whip encircled her, pinning her arms to her body. She was unable to send an attack. The whip began to crackle with energy. Summoning her strength, Jupiter broke the whip and the pieces disappeared.

Nadomus gaped at her in surprise. “You are stronger than your mother,” he remarked, smiling the expression of shocked horror on her face. “That trick weakened her considerably. We shall see just how much stronger you are.”

He sent a large ball of negative energy. Dodging nimbly, she sent her next attack. “Jupiter Moon Thunder Tornado!” A swirling tunnel of white energy surrounded Nadomus.

Suddenly, it began to shrink. His cries of pain echoed off the walls, creating a roar in the room. The attack vanished, leaving Nadomus swaying weakly for a moment. Quickly he steadied himself.

“You will pay for that!!” Any hint of smugness was gone. Plain hatred radiated from his body. Before he could strike, Jupiter sent another attack.

“Electrical Earth Eruption!”

A furious series of black energy strikes pounded at her. She yelped in pain as one caught her in the ankle, slowing her down. She had to attack Nadomus before he could attack her.

“Jupiter Moon Thunder Tsunami!!”

The attack found its target, inflicting more burns. Roaring in pain, Nadomus threw all the energy he could summon at her. Realizing that she could not dodge this attack, Jupiter closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. At the end of her outstretched arms, a sphere of green light was halting the attack. She saw that her uniform was gone and replaced by a soft green formal gown. The Jupiter Moon Crystal was hovering in front of her palms, warding off the attack.

She was the Princess of Jupiter. She saw that Nadomus was gaping in disbelief, shocked that his attack had been blocked. He no longer had any power over her. She was now in control.

“For all those I loved who suffered because of you, I call upon the power of Jupiter and her satellites to destroy you! Jupiter Moon Crystal Attack!!”

The crystal flared with emerald light, causing her to lower her head. The sphere of verdant light grew larger and larger. Nadomus had only an instant to protest before the sphere engulfed him. A blast shook the room. Then everything dimmed.

* * * * *

She blinked her eyes several times before they became accustomed to room’s gray light. The Jupiter Moon Crystal hovered above her hands, glowing with rich emerald light. The battle had been won. Yet, it was not over.

She turned toward the doorway. She had to find the others and send them all home. She gasped as she saw the figure at the threshold.

“Paul?” She crossed the vast expanse of the room. Her eyes swelled with tears as she realized that he was actually standing before her.

“Your Highness,” he whispered, awed by her transformation. He dropped to his knees, bowing his head to the new monarch. She touched his shoulder gently with one hand before raising his face to hers.

“Never to me, Paul. Never to me.”

He took her hand and kissed it out of respect and love. Slowly, he stood up, continuing to gaze at her. She was still the Leda he had known most of his life. Yet, something had changed. There was a new air of wisdom and maturity about her.

“Then it’s over. Nadomus has been defeated.”

“Nadomus has been defeated,” she answered. “But it will not be over until we are all safely home.” She smiled at him. For the first time in the many months since her mother’s disappearance, there was peace. “Come. I need to wake the others.”

* * * * *

The courtyard was deathly quiet and partially covered by an ethereal mist. She entered the courtyard, closely followed by Paul. She halted, conjuring up a new possibility to her present task. She turned to Paul.

“Whatever happens,” she warned Paul, “do not let Sailor Europa use her powers on me. Promise me that.”

He looked at her, questioning the need for such a request. Reluctantly he agreed. “I promise.”

“I will revive them, using the crystal,” she explained. “Then I will send us home, but no one will have any memories of what happened here.”

“No one but you.” He glared at her, but she did not refute the statement. “How can that be fair?”

“It is the way it has to be, Paul. It is for the best.”

“I don’t want to forget what happened here, Leda. What happened between us. Please, don’t make me forget.”

She shook her head, averting her eyes for a moment. “We shall see, Paul,” she answered, facing him once more. “That is all that I can promise.”

He bit his lip to stop any further argument. He had to accept that for now. “Okay. But if I forget all that has happened here, I will still love you.”

“And I will always love you.” She turned to the courtyard where her sisters laid. “It’s time.”

Paul watched as she entered the courtyard. She continued until she had reached the center. She paused, taking a deep breath before raising her outstretched hands above her head. The crystal floated above her hands, bathing her in emerald light.

“Jupiter Moon Crystal Power--Healing!!”

The floor of the courtyard gradually began to glow with a green light. The glow grew stronger. As the light became brighter, the mist receded, exposing the Sailors.

The burns and cuts were healing as the light grew stronger. At the light’s zenith, the pavement appeared to be made of emeralds, rather than ordinary stones. The glow held for a moment, then vanished.

Paul ran to the center of the courtyard. She was sitting on the pavement, clutching the crystal in one hand. She shook her head slowly, trying to fight the urge to surrender to the blackness.

Paul gently helped her to her feet. She surveyed the area, her smile broadening. The Sailors were waking and seemed fine.

“They are waking up!” She was almost giddy. “They’re okay!”

“I am very happy,” he said, smiling back at her for a moment. His smile darkened, becoming concerned. “Leda, should you use the crystal anymore?”

“Have faith, Paul. Everything will be fine.” She saw that all the Sailors were waking. “It’s time to go home.” She smiled tenderly at him for a moment with a hint of sadness in her eyes. “I will always love you.”

Before he could answer, she raised the crystal above her head once more. “Jupiter Moon Crystal Teleport!” Then, the courtyard, and Charon, were empty.


End file.
